You want me to what?
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Without his team on a planet, Sheppard finds his only way to leave is very unusual!


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue. **

**Warning: Torture but it isn't too graphic and I have no medical knowledge what so ever so all that is in here is made up. My sincerest apologies for any mistakes you see. Also I know I haven't really included Beckett's accent so you will have to add that in yourself. **

It was the burning ache in his arms that jolted him awake. His eyes flew open and instantly took in the view before him. The room was a small square with a muddy colour barely covering the dull grey walls. In front of him was a metal door that was solid with only a slat window in the middle that provided the room with its only light source.

Major John Sheppard was dangling in the centre of this room, dressed in all of his military clothes except his vest and jacket, with his feet barely touching the floor as the rope pulled his body taught.

'Crap!' he muttered not really sure what he was doing there or even how he had gotten there.

Before he could make any other profound comments, the door swung open revealing a large pale man dressed in a maroon shirt and black trousers. His sandy coloured hair made his clothes contrast even more while blending in with his pale face. Plastered across his large round face was a twisted grin that made Sheppard's gut twist although his face betrayed nothing.

'Hi, I think I'm lost could you tell me the way-' John began but was cut off.

'SILENCE! You are going nowhere!' The man's voice bellowed.

'Okay, since I'm obviously not going home; what am I doing here?'

'Your going to tell me everything about where you come from.'

'Fat chance of that happening so if you don't mind I'll be off now.' Sheppard's grin never left his face during the exchange. The Large man's however went from an almost evil smile to one of pure pleasure that made the Major even more worried.

'I was so hoping you would say that!' From the back of his trousers he drew out a standard military knife that Sheppard recognised as his own. 'Now, we could do this the painless way or the painful way; it's really up to you.'

'Where's my team?' Demanded the pilot instead.

'Dead.' Came the reply, the grin on his face, if at all possible, seemed to grow wider at this point.

'Then I guess I have nothing to loose.' His face hardened as he braced himself for what was to come.

'What is the gate address to your planet?'

'Major John Sheppard, United States Air force, 554729843.'

'I have to ask, I know it's painful to be injured by someone else's weapon, but how does it feel to be hurt with your own weapon?' Stated the Man calmly before stabbing the blade into the dangling soldier arm.

Biting back a cry of pain, the Major glared at his torturer.

* * *

'Ma'am we have to go back for him!' Ford exclaimed to Dr. Weir.

The rest of Sheppard's team had come through the gate moments before minus the Major with no explanation on how they had arrived back at Atlantis. At the same moment they had arrived there, a large holographic image had begun to transmit through the Stargate into the Gate room for all of the staff positioned in there and the control room to watch. In this image they watched as Major Sheppard awakened and met this mysterious man.

Another mystery was the extra weapons that had come with them; Major Sheppard's weapons, and all of their vests were missing.

'I'm open to suggestions Lieutenant. Until the Gate shuts down we can't get through.' Weir replied, trying her best at hiding her frustration at being helpless in watching one of her officers being tortured.

'Permission to ready a rescue team ma'am.' Ford requested realising that there was nothing else they could do.

'Only after you've been checked out by Dr Beckett and he says you're healthy. The gate won't shut for thirty eight minutes if they are going to use the whole time frame.' Came the answer.

The three members of Sheppard's team instantly made a dash for the infirmary to get the check up over and done with.

Turning back to the images being sent, Weir could feel her anger towards the torturer boil as she was forced to watch her head of security being treated in this manner.

* * *

'I can see you're going to hard to break!' The glee in the Mans voice caused a shiver to go down the majors back, though he forced himself to cover it up; not wishing to show any weakness towards the enemy. 'I enjoy a challenge'

'I'm so glad someone's having fun.' He retorted trying not to look at the three stab wounds that now bled freely down his arm. As far as John could tell, apart from the bruises the Man had caused on his body and the stab wounds on one arm, he wasn't going to move onto other body parts until later.

Bracing himself for the next question and the pain that accompanied it, he was surprised to see the giant leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Don't get too comfortable, I will be back with devices that can cause pain worse than you've ever felt!' The Man warned him from behind the slat window.

'Huh, don't count on it. Bullets and Afghanistan prisons aren't exactly pleasant.' Sheppard muttered to himself before beginning work on freeing himself. Twisting his wrists around and loosening the knot, he fell into a heap on the floor. He was free!

Scrambling to his feet, he instantly flattened himself against the wall by the door. Looking out of the slat window, he couldn't see anyone outside. Slowly opening the door and checking the coast was clear he began to make his way down the corridor checking each of the rooms.

'Sloppy and too easy.' He muttered to no one in particular although he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

In the control room, there was a huge sigh of relief as they watched him escape, but the tension still remained, as he wasn't free yet.

It was in the last room he spotted his articles of clothing. Opening the door, he saw that no one else was in the room. Carefully shutting the door behind him, he slipped on the extra two layers, keeping the still bleeding arm in the open by rolling up that sleeve, and swore softly when he saw all of his weapons were missing, leaving him with a few grenades, the knife in his boot and a few flash bangs. Fortunately, the water and power bars had been left behind.

The room wasn't too big with two wooden tables in it; one against a wall while the other was in the middle of the room. Opposite the table was a large open window.

'That's just inviting people to steal this stuff!' He shook his head in amazement. Walking over to the other table, he saw that there were three other vests and a set of dog tags. Picking up the dog tags, he read them aloud.

'Lieutenant Aiden Ford United States Marines 333978684.' Sheppard smiled after reading them, causing the people watching to look at him oddly.

It was at this point Ford and the other members of the team along with Beckett entered the control room.

'There not my tags ma'am, that's why he's smiling.' Ford exclaimed, happy that his CO knew they were alive and that he had escaped his ropes.

'That's not Fords number! They're alive! Sloppy again, why not just take his real tags?' Sheppard muttered to himself before pocketing them in his vest. Searching through the other vests he also took out the power bars and the grenades as well as flash bangs, first aid kit and water. Realising something else was missing, he re-searched McKay's vest finding the Ancient people finder.

Switching it on he saw that there were only two people in the building, himself and most likely the Man.

Not wishing to stay any longer than he had too, he made his way back to the door and slipped back out and into the corridor.

Slipping his spare knife from his boot into his hand he made his way down the winding concrete corridor. Checking every room, he saw no one inside until he came to the last room. It was there he saw the Man talking into a television screen to a darkened shadow.

Unfortunately, this room was the only room with a window and was soundproof. Seeing him rise from his chair, the Major carried jogged over to the near by doors which were positioned at the end of the corridor.

Slowly opening them and checking the coast was clear, he slipped through and put into the lush green fields. The sun beat own with an intense heat while the grass was nearly knee high. Towards the edge of the field that surrounded the building was a dense forest.

Closing the door behind him but keeping his back to the complex wall, John was about to make a dash towards the forest when a shrill alarm went off. Swearing loudly, he set off at his top speed towards the tree line. Behind him, he could hear the sound of people following him. Skidding to a stop while throwing himself to lie of the floor facing the oncoming troops, he saw there were twenty or thirty well-toughened men coming in John's direction.

Swearing violently again, causing quite a few people in the control room to blush or look up shocked, he pulled out two flash bangs from his vest. Crouching, he released the pins and threw them at the oncoming men before running in the direction he had been going earlier, fingers in his ears. The following explosion was deafening to those in the control room, those scientists who hadn't thought to cover their ears, and even more so to the men at whom the flash bangs were thrown at.

Reaching the thick forest, he made his way slightly in before crouching behind a large clump of bushes.

'Thank god for ambush tactics 101!' Sheppard muttered to himself, his knife ready in his hand.

Minutes later the soldiers breached the forest.

'I want him found alive otherwise its your necks which are forfeit!' The Man yelled at the man, causing many of them to flinch.

Spotting an older soldier passing in his direction on the side of the bush he was crouching, Sheppard waited until he was in arms reach before grabbing him own beside him, a firm grip on arm and a the blade of the knife at his throat, before the man could even think about crying out for help.

'Okay you have a choice, you can tell me what I want to know or you can die. Which is it?' Sheppard asked him menacingly. 'Going to tell me what I want to know?'

The man nodded a little too eagerly, eyeing up the knife.

'Good boy. Now, where is the rest of my team?'

'They were sent home many hours ago. We only wanted you.'

'Why do you want me?'

'You don't know!'

'If I knew I wouldn't be asking.'

'You may as well kill me, I'll never tell!' The man suddenly claimed, a feeling of bravery suddenly washing over him.

'That is the wrong answer, sure you don't want to reconsider.' John gave him another chance, pressing the blade harder onto the soldier's neck.

'If you don't know, I ain't telling. 'Sides your bluffing. This is just a test, they all know why they're here. You won't hurt me! HE'S OV-' the man began to shout, but the Major silenced him before he could get any further.

Lowering the man to the ground, the soldier set off at a fast pace towards the thicker part of the woods. After a few minutes of running, he crouched down once more behind a bush and listened carefully.

Once certain there was no one in that area yet, he pulled out the first aid kit and gently rolled up his sleeve.

The blood from the wounds had been steadily trickling down his arm even though he had been keeping as tight as grip as possible over the cuts.

Washing his hand on a sanitizer, he then set about cleaning the cuts with the alcohol in the kit.

Hissing as he did so, he then checked to see how deep the slices the Man had made were.

'Those are pretty deep cuts lad.' Carson spoke aloud to the hologram in front of the few remaining people in the command, mainly John's friends.

'How bad is it?' Ford asked hesitantly.

'They're going to need stitches but he's cleaned them pretty well so there hopefully won't be any infection.' The doctor replied studying the scene carefully before giving his opinion.

Going back into the medical kit, John pulled out the thread and needle and prepared to sew up his arm.

'Thank goodness for doing Med Evac's with Medics who insist Pilots learn more than just basic first aid.' Sheppard muttered to himself, threading the needle. 'This would be so much easier with an extra hand!' he added before setting to work on his arm.

'Laddie why don't you just wait for me to do that?' Beckett muttered as he watched the slow but steady stitching. He did have to admit though; he was doing a good job.

Rising once more to his feet, he set off in the direction he hoped the Stargate was.

He had barely gone a few hundred metres when a clearing suddenly opened up in front of him. Ducking behind a clump of trees, he peered in.

In the clearing were a number of wooden huts scattered around with a small area in the centre. Creeping inside the area, using the huts as coverage, he soon realised that the area was too quiet.

Looking inside the first hut, the sight that greeted him was not one he wished to have found. The inhabitants were lying on the floor face down with a few belongings still clutched to their bodies. It seemed as though they had been trying to run when they were struck down. It looked to be very recent.

The people in the control room who happened to be watching gasped and looked away in horror at the sight that lay before them.

Swearing softly, the Major was about to make his way to another hut to see if the situation was the same when he heard voices coming in his direction. Slipping inside the hut, he found a covered work surface to hide under so as not to be spotted.

The two male voices stopped outside the hut for a few seconds before moving on. Unfortunately, their voices were too low to hear what they were saying. Waiting a few moments to be on the safe side, Sheppard slowly came out of his hiding place. It was then he spotted the smoke.

Pouring in through the entrance, the smoke seemed to get thicker by the second. Pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose, he went closer to the door preparing to jump through it.

It was then the flames began to show.

'It never rains but it pours' he muttered to himself. He had been holding on to the hope the flames would only be on the roof.

Looking around the rest of the room, he spotted a window or at least a hole in the wall that was probably used as a window. Running over to it and checking the coast was clear outside; he dived through it landing softly on the muddy ground.

Peering around the side of the hut, it was clear to see that the men had done the same to all of the other buildings.

About to head off in same direction he had been heading when he arrived at this clearing by going around the outside, he heard a scream from behind some of the burning buildings.

Pulling his shirt up again and extracting his knife, he made his way through the smoke to where the scream had come from.

His eyes were streaming by the time he had reached the other side of the small village. Using the smoke as cover, he ran forwards crouching nearby some smoke free bushes. In front of him a young grimy girl, about 7 or 8 was struggling against two large soldiers, one of whom held a knife in his hand while the other held what was most likely to be a gun.

In the split second, he chose his target. Throwing his own knife, it hit the man with the knife, who was about to kill the child, squarely in the throat. Dashing forwards, he tackled the surprised guard causing him to drop the girl. The soldier dropped easily to the ground, hitting it heavily and causing him to be knocked unconscious.

Scrambling backwards, he removed the knife, cleaning it on his trousers, before looking for the child he had just saved.

Spotting her near a fallen body outside one of the huts, he cautiously made his way over to her. Crouching beside her, he gently removed her arms from the corpse and pulled her sobbing form towards him.

'I know you don't know me, but we need to get out of here. Is that okay with you.' John softly asked the shaking girl, his attention split between her and the flames, which were drawing closer to their position.

To his surprise, she nodded immediately. Scooping her up into his arms, making sure she wasn't touching his newly stitched up cuts, he carried her into the tree line nearest them. He had barely stepped out of the village area when he felt a blaze of white-hot pain coming from his left arm, even more than before. Stumbling, he only just managed to stay upright, but unfortunately, he dropped the child. She gave a small cry before succumbing to the darkness that washed over her.

Listening carefully to any sounds around them, the Major couldn't hear any soldiers around them. Stopping by a large bush to get their bearings and to rest his arm, Sheppard put the unconscious girl down. She had barely stirred since the village, which worried the man.

Looking to the sky, the Major sighed in disbelief as he saw the rain clouds rapidly approaching. Sitting down for a few moments, he lent back against the bush, taking a quick drink from his canteen. Clipping it back onto his jacket, he allowed himself to lean back a little further. Suddenly the bush gave way causing him to fall backwards through the bush.

His training instantly took over causing him to roll over backwards grabbing his knife as he did.

Crouching, he shook his head at his own folly while looking at the cave he had managed to fall into. It was quite a deep, dark-ish cave with a few cracks in the roof causing cracks of light to sneak inside.

Going back through the entrance he had just come through, he gently picked up the child and took her inside, laying her down on the soft sandy floor. Seconds later the rain began pelting down.

Not wishing to wake her, he slipped off his Vest and jacket, laying the jacket over the sleeping person.

Searching through his pockets, he managed to find a heat patch. Deciding they may be here a while, he left it by his vest on the floor for later. He only had three and they could only be used once.

Looking back over, he saw she had shifted in her sleep, he was pretty sure she had slipped into sleep as her breathing had changed a few moments back. It was then he noticed the odd angle of her arm. It was clearly broken. Examining the rest of her, he couldn't see any other injuries; only the dirt that made her slightly tanned skin to be even darker. When her eyes were open, it caused her green eyes to dazzle. Her scruffy, almost black hair was loose around her face, going down to slightly below her shoulders.

She was wearing a pair of tight fitting, deep brown, trousers that came down to just below her knees and a pale blue top, which crossed over at the front and tied at the back. Her boots were also covered in dust but were most likely black, and came up to her ankle.

Deciding it would be better to do while she was asleep, he shifted over to her side. Grabbing his first aid kit, he extracted the needle of Morphine, a splint and some bandages. Calculating how much to give a child based on what to give an adult, he injected it into her arm before setting work on the arm.

Minutes later he had successfully splinted and set the arm without her even stirring.

Looking down at his own arm, he saw the bullet had gone cleanly through his arm. It had been agony to carry someone else causing them to have only have gone a small way from the village.

Taking out another bandage, he quickly tied it tightly around the entry and exit wounds to help stop the bleeding.

'Mama…Mama?' a small voice called out. Instantly by her side, he helped her to sit without jarring her arm too much.

'It's okay, you're safe.' John reassured her.

'Who are you? You saved me, why?' the girl asked, she didn't seem very scared, more curious which puzzled the Major.

'You were in danger; they were going to kill you. I'm Major John Sheppard'.

'Avaline Ameritios.'

'Sheppard or Major.'

'Ava.' The two of them smiled as they gave their preferred names.

'You don't seem very scared.' Shepard commented.

'I saw you were coming, I hoped I was right.' Ava replied.

'You saw?'

'All the people from my village can see odd pieces of the future when they are old enough. When you reach 8 you stop seeing only the past and only see the future. That was the first time I ever saw the future, that we would meet in this cave.'

'If you can see the future why couldn't you stop…?' The Major delicately asked the child.

'They said that no matter where they went, they could only see one outcome, everyone would die except if we stayed put, then there would be one survivor. Some tried to run but…' Ava trailed off as fresh tears consumed her. Clutching the jacket that had been her blanket, she buried her head into John's shoulder, carefully minding his bad arm.

As the tears subsided, John finally spoke, 'It gets better, I promise. The pain of loosing people.'

'If you loose enough people do you stop feeling pain at all?'

'No, it will always hurt. It's what reminds us we're still alive.' Sheppard told her sadly.

'What do you know about loosing someone? You didn't just watch everyone you love die in front of you!' Ava bit back.

'No, I haven't, but I've lost people in the past.'

'S-' The reply Ava was about to give was stopped mid word as she suddenly went rigid. Worried, he pulled her back, but just as it began, she suddenly relaxed, a look of horror on her face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know. You've lost everyone like me. Your parents when you were five in a house fire, your sister took an overdose when you were 15, your two best friends from when you were 10 in an accident three years ago and your wife four months ago.' Ava rushed out.

Sheppard didn't say anything, shocked at what the child knew about him. Things not even his friends knew.

The viewers shook their heads in amazement that a man who had lost so many people could still remain up beat and willing to be friendly.

'Why don't we have something to drink, you must be thirsty.' John eventually asked.

Ava nodded and happily took the canteen offered by her rescuer.

'What was she like?' Ava asked after a few moments of silence.

'Who?'

'Your wife. What was her name?'

Taking a deep breath, he answered. 'She was…' he paused, Ava looked at him expectantly, 'why do you want to know?'

'Because all I saw was a flash of her and who she was. I wanted to know more about her. You loved her very much; how do you get over some one that close to you?' Ava replied. Her words were that of someone who had seen too much and had to grow up far too quickly.

'We were married for 15 years, Mickey or Michelle and I. She was a doctor, a very good one at that.'

'How can you speak about her so easily without the pain? I feel as though I'm being torn apart.' Ava spoke, tears threatening to spill again.

'We found out two years ago she was dying, I knew we only had a while left but she still wanted everything to be as normal as possible. She had a large tumour on the brain; they couldn't remove it.'

'So you were prepared for when she went?'

'It was still a shock, but I was better prepared than other deaths I've seen. Mostly.'

'It was still painful though, wasn't it?'

'Very. She still hoped until she died that her Angel would find a cure or a way to remove it, but he never did.'

'Who was her Angel?'

'I'm not that sure but I have my guesses. She said he was her Angel looking after her, keeping her out of pain, giving her some work to do, things like that. She never told me his name, it was her own little joke.'

'How do you know it was a man? It could have been a woman.'

John smiled, 'She let slip a few days before she died that her Scottish Angel was coming. It was a very small base with only one Scottish person there.'

'Do you know his name now?'

'Yes, he's my doctor.'

At this, Weir and the rest of Sheppard's team looked at Beckett to elaborate.

'Ay, she was a lovely lady. She was one of the biggest influences in finding the Ancient Gene. She helped me work on it right up to the end. She was bloody stubborn in wanting to work, never let anything stop her. She died only a few months before we discovered it.'

'Why was she at Antarctica if she was ill though?' Ford asked, curious.

'I believe Major Sheppard pulled some strings as did she. They didn't want to be far from one another when she had so little time to live. I'm not sure on the details.'

Just as he finished speaking, the gate shut down. Quick as a flash, Grodin began to dial out. He was only half way when an incoming wormhole from the planet interrupted the dialling out sequence. The television like screen also returned as it had momentarily gone for a few moments when the gate had shut down.

'Damn, they must have something that automatically dials out as soon as the time is up.' McKay growled.

'Do you think you can make one which is quicker?' Weir asked, an idea blossoming in her head.

'In a few hours maybe.' The scientist replied, his mind already racing on how to do it.

'Go. I want it as soon as possible.' Weir replied. Rodney dashed off to his lab to find Zelenka and begin his work.

* * *

'What are you going to do with me?' Ava asked.

'I don't know. Do you have any other family?'

'No. We're outcasts because of our abilities.' The girl remarked sadly. 'Can I stay with you?'

'I can take you back to my world, but there it would probably be best if you went and lived with a different family.'

'Why, I like you and you like me?'

'There wouldn't be anyone your age, no one to teach you anything or for you to play with.'

'I'm used to playing on my own and you can teach me.' Ava argued.

'I'm often away for days and what I do may mean I won't come back.' Sheppard retorted, though secretly he was beginning to want to keep her.

'I can take care of myself and I'm sure there are other people nearby who could check on me if you're really worried.'

'I cannot leave a seven year old on her own for days!' John exclaimed.

'Then send me for that amount of time to those people you want me to live with.'

'Why not discuss this for when we get there.' Sheppard eventually diplomatically told her, seeing there wasn't much chance of this being resolved for a while.

'Why are you here?' The child asked after a few moments listening to the rain pattering down.

'My team and I came here to trade, but their safe, I hope and I have no idea why I'm here.'

'Did the Man hurt you?' She asked, spotting the stitches on the Majors arm.

Slowly he nodded, 'It's not that bad, just a few scratches.'

'Mama was training me to be a doctor. It takes skill to so sewing as good as that. Where did you learn? And how did you manage to fix mine and your arms? Aren't you just a soldier or are you a doctor too?'

At this John laughed, 'I'm not a doctor, I just learnt from them. I know quite a bit more than the basics.'

'Why?'

'I worked in flying people to other places, mostly sick or hurt people. The real doctors decided that while they were working on the ground, I needed something to do, so I could help them. I learnt a lot that way.'

'You fly!' Ava asked, her eyes gleaming.

'Yes. It's what I enjoy doing most.'

'Why?'

'You ask a lot of questions. I find it relaxing, quiet…and it keeps away the pain of people I've lost.'

'Oh.'

Silence descended over the two of them. Reaching across to the life signs detector, the Major began to study it intently to see if there was a way it could be used as a radio. After a few moments, something clicked.

'How do you know about the Man?' Sheppard asked.

'We get people from his torture house passing through every now and then. They all call him the Man. We help heal them and they go on their way.'

'Why are they there? Why does he hurt them?'

'You don't know! I thought you were joking!' Ava asked him incredulously.

'That's the second time someone today has told me that. I still don't know what I'm supposed to know.' John growled in annoyance.

'Didn't you volunteer to complete the challenge to win the Princesses hand in marriage, Princess Laetitia?'

Sheppard eyes widened in shock. 'No!' he choked out, 'I don't even know who she is!'

'Then why are you here?'

'That's what I want to know.' John replied grimly.

'You do know that if you survive this you will have to marry her. The final challenge is to kill the King and become King yourself after marrying her.'

'I'm not going to kill the king, and I'm not marrying her but I will survive, we both will.'

'Why don't you want to marry her, she's very pretty.'

'Because I have just lost my wife and I have no wish to re-marry just yet.'

The people in the control room didn't know whether to laugh or be angry at these people kidnapping the Major and forcing him to marry. Instead, they sat there staring in disbelief.

'McKay's right, he is Kirk!' Ford muttered. Carson was the only one to hear and smiled in agreement.

Turning his attention back to the people detector, Sheppard suddenly grinned in delight. Speaking into it, the people in the control room could hear him coming in though the radio channel.

'Atlantis this is Sheppard, Come in.' Pausing for a moment, he was about to speak again when he heard Weir's voice coming through. Ava watched in fascination.

'Sheppard this is Weir, we hear and see you.'

'Repeat that last bit.' Sheppard instructed, not quite sure what she meant.

'We are receiving a transmission of everything you are doing and have been doing.'

Sheppard smiled, 'At least it explains why I thought I was being followed. I don't have my GDO on me, they took it and I have an extra person with me.'

'We know Major. Hopefully we will be sending a rescue team for you soon. Hold on.' Weir reassured him.

'Who else is watching this?' John decided to ask out of curiosity.

'Dr Beckett, your team and the gate staff. Rodney was but is working on a way to rescue you.' Weir replied.

'Darn, guess that means I get to spend my next few days in the infirmary!'

'Major I dread to think how you were planning to avoid me with those injuries!' Beckett protested.

'Is that Mickey's Angel?' Ava asked quietly. The major nodded.

'I'm sure I would have found a way, got to go, someone's outside.' Sheppard logged off as he heard voices coming closer and closer to their position. The rain had only just stopped.

'This way.' One voice spoke impatiently.

'The device say's this way though!' Wined another. They were almost directly outside the entrance.

'Do I look as though I care what it say's, the footprints go this way.'

'Fine, but they lead straight into a bush!'

There was a rustle of the bushes being moved. Slipping his vest back on, Ava was wearing his jacket, putting the objects back into their pockets; he slipped out his knife and a flash bang.

Instead of a person coming through though, a small ball rolled in. About to grab it and roll it back, it suddenly went red hot and smoke began to pour out of it.

Once again their eyes began to stream and were coughing violently. They had no choice but to go out into the trap.

Motioning the girl to follow him, he whispered, in between coughs, 'Put your fingers in your ears and close your eyes, this is going to be loud and bright.'

Going out first, the Major released the pin and threw the flash bang outside the cave, remembering to follow his own instructions.

The two of them rushed outside, hoping the device would work long enough for them to escape.

It worked. Outside, three men were bent over clutching their ears and eyes trying to regain their senses.

Taking advantage of this, the two of them ran further and deeper into the forest. Behind them, they could hear the heavy footsteps of the reinforcements following them.

'Do you know where the Stargate is?' Sheppard asked Ava quietly as they darted between the trees.

'What's a Stargate?' came the response Sheppard was dreading.

'A big grey ring with symbols on it.'

'No. We rarely left the village. This is the furthest away I've ever been.'

Suddenly they found themselves out of the forest. Barely stopping in tome, Sheppard realised they had almost gone over the edge of a small cliff face into the large flowing river below.

Looking around them, there was only forest surrounding the precipice. Sighing, he could hear the footsteps closing in on them.

'Do you trust me?' Sheppard's voice was very serious for a moment.

'Yes.' Ava replied in a small voice, afraid to ask why this question was being proposed.

'Have you ever been swimming before?'

'No.'

'Okay, when you reach the water, kick your legs as hard as you can and I'll come and help you.' The Major instructed.

'We're going to jump?' Nodding, he led the child to the edge.

'Ready?'

'FREEZE! Don't move! A voice from behind demanded. His gun level with the two of them. 'Slowly turn around and face me.'

Following the instructions, they faced the giant of a man.

'Now!' John whispered loudly, pushing her backwards over the edge, following immediately afterwards, before the man could even contemplate pulling the trigger.

The drop wasn't too bad, only a few feet, but the water was freezing cold. Gasping, the two of them made their way to the surface.

Unfortunately, by this time Ava was panicking too much to be helped. Not enjoying his options, he slapped her back into reality. Helping her to float onto her back, he swam with her down river a little way until it seemed as though they couldn't be seen by the men chasing them.

Swimming over to the bank, he first of all helped the girl out before getting out himself.

'How was your first swim?' The Major asked light heartedly as the to of them collapsed on the grass behind a clump of trees.

'I never want to go in water again, except to bathe!' Ava replied, vigorously shaking her head. Unconsciously she also rubbed her red cheek where she had been hit.

'Sorry about your cheek…' he trailed off not quite sure what to say. 'It's a good job it's hot here so we should dry off quickly.' Mutely she nodded.

'Have you got anything to eat?' the girl finally asked after a few seconds.

'Sure, somewhere.' Looking through his pockets, he finally found a stash of power bars. Choosing the best two flavours, he gave both himself and her a chocolate flavoured one.

Examining it closely, she finally gave up. 'What is it?'

'It's called a power bar. It has all the nutrients and things your body needs. It's also small and quick to eat when your in the field.'

'Does it taste nice?'

'If that is the only piece of real food you have eaten for a six months, it is the best food in the world! Otherwise, try not to think too much about it. That ones chocolate flavoured.'

'What's chocolate?'

'It's the best food in any galaxy. I'll give you some real chocolate later if there is any left.'

Taking a breath, she sunk her teeth into the bar much to the amusement of all those watching.

Laughing, John put his bar down and took hers off her.

'It tastes much better if you take the wrapper of!' Blushing slightly, she took another bite, this time into the bar.

Swallowing, she gave a weak smile. 'It tastes…different.' Ava managed to say causing the Major to chuckle.

Looking down at the people locater, he started to swear, before realising who was with him.

'We gotta move, now!' Standing and grabbing his knife, he shoved the wrapper into a different pocket.

'Why?'

'They are closing in from all sides! We're trapped!'

'What are we going to do?' Ava asked, panic rising in her voice.

'I have a plan. Can you climb the tree?'

'No, not with only one arm.'

Pausing for a moment, he carefully picked her up in both of his arms, trying his best to miss the injuries, and placed her on the second lowest branch.

'Okay, if you feel you can climb, do it, if not, stay hidden between the clumps of leaves.' Sheppard instructed as she did as she was told.

Crouching down, Sheppard made his way behind some more bushes. The first man came into sight with many more one either sides of the soldier. All of them carried the same gun type weapons the man earlier had been carrying. His arm ached even more as he realised this.

It seemed to be hours before the first soldier reached his position. Catching him unaware, the Major grabbed him, disarming him and pulling him into the bush.

A few seconds later another soldier passed. Repeating his actions from the first guy, the second guy was quickly disposed off.

Unfortunately, the noise drew the attention of the other men. Realising his plan wasn't working, he leapt out of the bush and began to hold off as many as possible.

His first move was to disarm his opponents before kicking and punching every piece of flesh that was in range.

His knife also found its targets causing many injuries and men leaving the fight.

While new soldiers were kept being added to the fight, unfortunately there was only one of Sheppard who was tiring quickly.

One of his opponents disarmed him, sending his knife into the undergrowth. Diving to the side, he grabbed the two sticks he had put there for if that happened.

There was barely a pause before another wave of men came in. The sticks were a blur as they held off one man after another, impressing Teyla no end.

'I believe the Major has been holding back on me.' She commented to no one in particular causing Weir and the few other people who knew about the lessons to smile.

A cry came from above, but before Sheppard could react to Ava's yell, he felt the cold nuzzle of a gun on his neck.

'Drop the sticks and stay very still. Move one muscle and I pull the trigger.' A voice from behind demanded. Sheppard instantly recognised it as being The Mans.

Following his orders, he looked straight forwards at the piles of men who were unconscious or slowly bleeding to death. Most of those still standing were nursing broken bone, bruises or cuts. However, all were holding their weapons at him. From behind the tight ring of men who surrounded him, he heard a female child cry. Before him, Ava was pushed roughly into the circle. Half the men training their guns on her while the other half were on Sheppard.

Without looking around, John's hands were roughly grabbed from behind and tied with rope. The same was done with his feet, only they had a gap so he could walk. The same was done to Ava.

The gun was pulled away as soon as the last knot was tied.

'Very good Major Sheppard.' The Man commented as he came into view.

'I try' Sheppard retorted. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Lord Kenyon, the head advisor to our King Edvard.'

'So you're the one who made me take part in this ridiculous thing to marry the princess.' John growled out. Ava was far too scared too even think about saying anything.

'We had thought at the beginning you volunteered to take part in this. Our allies, The Genii recommended you for this. Now we know otherwise, but to me it is no matter. You have proved you are worthy to be our King; therefore, we are taking you to the final challenge. The duel.'

'Why, I don't want to be your King or marry the Princess.' Sheppard challenged.

'It is of no concern to me what you do or don't want. You will take part.'

'Oh, and who is going to make me?'

'I would say that is very noble of you standing up to me, however, what about your friend here. Do you really want to be responsible for her death?'

Closing his eyes, he made the decision he already knew he would have to make. Her life was of more importance than his.

'If you allow her to go to my world, I will do whatever you want me to do. I will do the duel and win, marrying your Princess and becoming King.' Sheppard resigned while hoping inside his friends would forgive him for the decision he had just made. Lord Kenyon grinned.

'It is a deal. We will go to what you call the Stargate now.' He agreed. Pushing the two of them forwards, guns still trained o them, they began a quick march back to the Gate.

'Why are you doing this for me?' Ava asked quietly.

'Your life is more valuable than mine. You have all your life in front of you, I have already lived a good life.' John answered slowly, thinking through what he was saying.

'But everyone's important, aren't they?'

'Yes but in my society children are regarded in the highest manner. I'm also only a soldier, I'm, not really needed unlike you who is training to be a doctor.'

'Why aren't soldiers important?'

'We make sure everyone else stays alive, even if that means giving up our own lives. If one of us dies, we can easily be replaced.'

'SILENCE!' The Lord commanded

The next few miles seemed to drag on until suddenly they saw the Gate standing in front of them, a wormhole already in place and a machine projecting through it.

'GO!' The Man commanded.

'Could you just remove the ropes on my hands for a second, I promise I won't run. I will keep up my end of the bargain.' Sheppard asked quietly. The Lord thought about it, before giving a curt nod to one of the other soldiers who untied only his hands. He did however not leave his side.

Escorting Ava up as far as his guard would allow, he removed her rope. Reaching under his clothes, he took off his Dog Tags and pressed them into the girl's hand.

'I'll want those back. If I don't make it, tell Weir there is an extra set on my desk and there is no need to send them to Earth or to notify anyone. If I do survive, I promise I will see you again at some point.' Sheppard told her seriously before hugging her gently. 'Be good with Beckett when he examines you.'

'Thank you and I will see you again. I'll keep them safe until you return!' Ava told him before rushing through the wormhole.

It was only a gut feeling, but Sheppard was sure the shield was down. 'I'm sorry' he spoke aloud; he still had the feeling they were still watching him and had gotten his message.

On Atlantis there was uproar at his decision.

McKay had returned with Zelenka having found a computer programme that would do what they wanted, had seen the last few events that had taken place. Beckett and Weir rushed down the steps to greet the terrified child. Taking her up into the control room, she had insisted on staying near the projection to see what would happen, Becket did his examination of her as far as he could, ordering some nurses to prepare to do a cast.

Ford and the rest of the team were sat in the control room, ready to go the second the order was given, refusing to accept that the Major would marry this woman.

* * *

The walk back wasn't that far, only mile or two. Upon arriving at the stone village the whole of Sheppard's team had arrived at the day before, the rope around his wrists and legs was removed, something the Major was very glad about as they were leaving a rope burn around his appendages and causing his arm to hurt even more. They went into the village, passed the flint houses into the square arena in the centre of the town. It had to have been constructed over night since it hadn't been there the day before.

There, he was shoved into the arena. All around the edges village people dressed in the same peasantry clothing that was found in Elizabethan England, stared at him. It wasn't long before trumpet like sounds were heard and a man dressed in richer material and brighter clothing arrived on horseback, soldiers dressed as the ones he had met before had surrounding him, while beside the man who was most likely the King, a young woman. She was about Fords age, if that, with Teyla's colour skin and the same colour hair as Weir. Those were the main features of her that Sheppard noticed, all her other features were very ordinary.

The King dismounted while the others stayed as they were. No one was expecting this to last long.

As he stepped into the ring, he was handed two daggers. Striding over to the Major who was stood in the centre, he handed him a dagger before he spoke. 'You have come here to marry my daughter and take my throne, is this so?'

'Yes, it is.' John answered, without feeling.

'Yet you do not seem happy about this, speak!' The King demanded.

'I made a deal which I must uphold my side of, lets just get on with this.'

'As you wish.' A blast from one of the trumpets was heard and the King lunged forwards, his dagger aimed at his opponent's neck. He missed as the Major darted o the side, the blade sinking into his shoulder. His left arm really wasn't doing well that day.

Retaliating with his own blow, his blade scratched the King's leg deeply, causing him to have problems resting all of his weight there. Slipping a leg behind Sheppard's, Edvard swept him, causing him to land hard on the ground, but his training forced him to roll to the side and back on his feet before any damage could be done.

'What was this deal you speak of?' Edvard spoke as he lunged in again, John palmed it across and slid his own knife into the Kings side, but not deeply as he had stepped back as this had happened.

'Lord Kenyon would send my friend home and I would do this duel and marry your daughter.' John revealed, sizing up his next move. Exhaustion was setting in severely by this time.

'You did not wish to marry my daughter?'

'No, my friends and I came here to trade for food, that was it.'

'STOP THIS DUEL!' The King suddenly yelled causing everyone to freeze his or her actions. 'I King Edvard release you from your promise to Lord Kenyon. Only those who come here to this planet wishing to marry my daughter may marry her. We apologise for the damage and our mistake we have caused. You shall of course be sent home immediately. As for food, we shall provide you with what we can as compensation.' The King told the paling Major. The bleeding from so many wounds was beginning to catch up with him, especially with no painkillers, on top of his severe fatigue. 'I hope this is satisfactory. Lord Kenyon will be punished for his deception!'

'Thank you' Sheppard replied, holding his now extremely bad arm close to him. 'I do hope are two worlds can be friends. However, there I one more matter, why did you slaughter all the villagers who see the future.' He asked, the fury of what had happened to Ava rising to the surface.

The Kings face went from red rage to white in his fury, ' Lord Kenyon will suffer greatly for his crimes. Those people may be outcasts, but they are, were, our allies. These heinous crimes shall be noted. I thank you Major Sheppard for telling me these things!'

Watching on the holographic box, they followed the king and Major Sheppard return to the Gate by horseback. The exhaustion and blood loss meant there was very little chance of the Major making it back by foot.

The shield was lowered once more, and a very muddy, bloody, tired Major stumbled through. Ava was the first one to his side as the Stargate shut down, hugging him very tightly. Returning his Dog Tags, she allowed the medics to help him onto a gurney and off to the infirmary, Sheppard protesting the entire way that he could walk.

'Now Major, would you like me to read you the list of things you have managed to do to yourself this time?' Carson asked in a slightly annoyed voice, although Sheppard knew most of it was for show.

'Let me guess, cuts on my arm that require stitches, a bullet hole in my arm, a knife would to that shoulder, smoke inhalation, rope burns and fatigue. Have I forgotten anything?' John replied with a weak grin from his bed.

'I would say that pretty much covers it apart from some wonderful shiners. Fortunately, for us, we don't have to do quite as much work since the arm was already stitched. I'm thinking maybe I ought to put you on the list for being a field medic…' Beckett added, his face very serious causing John to gulp, and if possible, go even whiter.

'Don't worry lad, I think we have enough, but if you change your mind…' he trailed off. Looking over to the side, he saw Ava had finally fallen asleep.

It had taken quite a while to get her into bed, as she had not enjoyed having a cast put on her. It had taken quite a bit of persuading by Beckett and Sheppard for it to be done. Even then, the Nurse had to explain every step for the girl.

'Now we have the injuries listed, how do you feel?'

'I'm fine, really Doc, just a bit tired.' Sheppard reassured him while trying to smother a yawn. 'I never did thank you for all the care you gave Mickey, and for volunteering to care for her when she came to Antarctica, so Thanks.' He told the Scotsman before nodding off.

'It was my pleasure, she was a lovely woman.' Carson replied to the sleeping man before going back to his office.

Waking up the next day, the Major saw that Ava had gone. Starting to panic, he sat up sharply; causing nearly every injury his body had suffered to protest.

About to get out of bed, Becket who had seen him wake, stopped him.

'It's okay lad, she's with Teyla, Ford and Rodney having some lunch.' He reassured the Pilot, guessing why he was about to try and escape.

'How long have I been asleep?' He asked resignedly.

'About a day and a half. I released Ava this morning after convincing her you were just asleep.'

'Is she okay?'

'Aye, she is. Her arm is doing nicely and she is managing to drive most of my staff crazy asking about what all of the medical things do.'

'She was going to be a doctor so I suppose she's trying to understand our medicine.'

Before Beckett could say anything else on the subject, a blur ran past him and jumped onto the bed.

'Major Sheppard you're awake!' Ava shouted loudly, causing the Adults to wince slightly and her to lower her voice a few decibels. 'I got to try chocolate and it is the best food ever, and there are so many really exciting things everywhere, and Lieutenant Ford has been showing me how to make tunnels with a food called mash' at this the man in question looked slightly guilty from where he and the rest of the Majors team had seated themselves around the hospital bed and the doctor, Ava however didn't notice and carried on talking. 'Teyla showed me the wonderful view from here although I'm not sure I like the look of that much water and Dr McKay was incredibly fun to annoy while he was working!' Pausing for breath, Sheppard spoke instead.

'So you've been having fun!' She nodded eagerly.

'Oh yes someone talking and interrupting your work every two minutes is so much fun.' McKay commented sarcastically causing the others to try and hide their grins. It was common knowledge that although McKay hated kids, they absolutely loved him.

'So what have I missed apart from Ava's adventures?' John asked, looking at the others around him.

'Well, we had a meeting about Ava and you.' Weirs voice came from the doorway to the infirmary. 'Good to see you awake and well John.'

He nodded in acceptance of her greeting.

'We decided that you should be allowed to look after her since you two have gotten so close, but the rest of your team will also be her guardians. When you're on missions, I will look after her.'

'Wow, I guess I've gone from having no family to one really big one!' Ava exclaimed.

'That's brilliant, but what about her education?' Sheppard approved enthusiastically while Ava hugged all of her new family, including McKay who when he thought no was looking, smiled at her, before returning his scowl.

'I'm going to be training her to be a doctor, although she is a little young and Dr Weir will be teaching her to read and write.' Beckett answered before Elizabeth could.

'You can teach her maths and I'll be teaching her physics. Fords volunteered to help her with history, Teyla with self defence and a Chemist, Wakes, said he'll help her with that.' McKay continued. Sheppard looked impressed with what had been arranged. Seeing her clothes were Atlantis clothes, he instead commented on those.

'They were the clothes from the accident with the washing machines a few weeks ago. Luckily, they fitted her. Oh and Sir, her room is next to all of ours.' Ford explained

'Can I go then Doc, help her settle even more in and stuff?'

'I want to keep you in here for a few more hours under observation, but I see no reason why you can't be released for dinner.' Carson replied, shooing everyone else out of the infirmary.

'Don't worry Sir, we'll save you a chair' Ford called back. Ava grinned and bounced up and down a few times waving before running off with a panicked looking McKay following very closely behind.

'She looks happy now she has a new family.'

'I could say the same about you Major. This is the happiest I've seen you since Mickey went.' Beckett replied before heading back to his office.

Thinking about what the Doctor had said, he realised it was true. He had been lost since Mickey had died, but now he had finally gotten a new family. Even if it was consisting of a snarky scientist, an Anthosian, a Marine, two Doctors and a little girl who could see the past and future in another galaxy which also had life sucking aliens in it! Sheppard smiled and shook his head at the strangeness of it. Life maybe strange, but it was good. He only wished Mickey was still there.

The End


End file.
